


Do it for the Vine

by Jakey_kun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutie pies, Domestic Fluff, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Short, vine, when I say short I mean really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakey_kun/pseuds/Jakey_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jake.” Nothing.  “Jake.”  Maybe one more time.  “Jakey~” There we go.<br/>He looks up at you, “Whaat?”</p>
<p>You smirk, and kiss him on the cheek. </p>
<p>“You did it for the vine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it for the Vine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sachi_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi_sama/gifts), [ChibiEdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEdo/gifts), [LateNiteSlacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNiteSlacker/gifts), [leopharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopharry/gifts).



> Sorry guys, I know I haven't posted in forever, so I'm using this teeny drabble as a peace offering. Enjoy.
> 
> *Gifted to these people because they're completely and 100% fabulous, and I admire them a lot, and love reading their works.*
> 
> **Not the best gift ever, but I'll work on it. :D

“Ready? Go.”  You focus the video camera on your boyfriend of three years while he fidgets on the lawn in front of you.

Jake swallows nervously, “Wait!”

You put the video on pause, “C’mon, Jake, we talked about this.” Not to mention that this was the 5th time he'd stopped you.

He nods, “I know, I know, Strider. Nevermind, let’s go again!” You watch as he literally shakes it off, flapping his arms wildly. You shake your head fondly and give him the 3-2-1 signal, letting him know that you’re about to press play again. _Here goes._

  
“Do it for the vine.”

Jake shakes his head, “I don’t particularly wish to.”

“Do it for the vine.”

Again, another head shake, “I told you, I don’t feel partial to it at this moment.”

“C’mon, Jake. Do it for the friggin' vi-”  
Jake interrupts you by whipping out the gun he had previously stored in his back pocket and flinging off the safety; releasing three consecutive bullets into the ground.

You laugh and turn off the camera. “Good job, now let’s go grab some food.”

 

  
Later, after deciding cooking isn’t in your cards, you order a particularly nutritious meal of sushi and sesame chicken, and go find Jake when it arrives.  He's sitting in the living room, reading a book, and nursing a glass of water. When you enter he doesn’t move from his spot on the couch, choosing to flip to the next page of his book instead.   

  
"Jake."  
 _He ignores you again, refusing to even look at you._

“Jake.”

_Nothing._

“Jake.”

_Maybe one more time._

“Jakey~”

There we go.  

He looks up at you, “Whaat?”

You smirk, and kiss him on the cheek.

 

“You did it for the vine.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> "Do it for the vine."


End file.
